Valentines Song fictions
by Tani
Summary: A little series of Valentines Songfictions, second chapter up "till there was you"
1. Something

Valentines day song fictions  
  
A/NHi folks! For those of you who have read, "Why does my heart cry" don't be expecting an update anytime soon. I know on my profile it says I had gotten the inspiration to finish it, but then exams came and my muse died. Also for the past few months I have really doubted my writing, and I've realized just how bad that fiction is, so it's on hiatus. But please enjoy this series of Valentine's Day song fictions.  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful cinematic masterpiece that is Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz Lurhman. If I were the owner of this film, and director, I would have kept Ewan McGregor locked up in a cage, so no lawsuits please. Also the song "something" was written by George Harrison when the Beatles were still a band, so yes I don't own that either.  
  
Song fiction one "something"  
" I wish you didn't have to go back." Christian whispered softly in to Satine's ear. They were engulfed in a loving embrace, as they stood by the fireplace in that oh so charming little garret.  
  
" And you know I wish I could stay. And we both know I can't. If I do Harold will find out about us. I'm sorry Christian." She pulled away from his arms, and kissed him on the check before putting her coat on. " I'll see you in a few hours at rehearsal." She softly shut the door behind her, and was gone.  
  
Christian sighed and stood at the windowsill watching her make her way back to the Moulin Rouge. He smiled as he took in every minor detail, the way she walked, the way the wind played with her hair, the way her left foot followed her right. The next thing he knew a song was pouring from his lips, softly and sweetly, but just loud enough for Satine to her and look up at him.  
  
" Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now you know I believe and how." Christian grinned down at her, she returned the smile, and blew him a kiss before turning and continuing to make her way down the road.  
  
" Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now you know I believe and how."  
  
Christian remembered one day, how he sat with Toulouse in his garret, confiding to friend, his immense feelings of love towards Satine, and Toulouse had asked him, if his love for her would die, or if it would grow stronger. He smiled now as he remembered that, still not fully knowing the answer, for only time could tell, and yet believing that his love would last. "Your asking me will my love grow, I don't know I don't know. You stick around now it may show, I don't know I don't know." He sang out loudly and with emotion, his voice carrying throughout the crowed streets of Monmartre.  
  
"Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her. Something in the things she shows me. I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how".  
  
He smiled satisfied as the last note of his song died out on the wind, and as Satine opened the door to the Rouge. Rehearsals couldn't come soon enough.  
  
A/N: well there you go, shorter than my usual fan fictions, but then again Beatles songs are pretty short in comparison to some of today's songs. Lately I've been getting a lot of my inspiration from Beatles songs, but I don't blame myself their cd's are the most played in my collection, and my most favorite band. Anyways I would like to dedicate this series of song fictions to, George Harrison, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and last but certainly not least, Ewan McGregor, the most amazing dudes in the world. 


	2. Till there was you

Till there was you  
  
A/n: Oh my god! Almost Valentines and I have not been able to upload for a while!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I would like to thank my dear friend Hiromi Tenshi for helping me with this chapter. Happy Valentines Day, and remember, "All you need is love."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge, and "Till there was you" is owned by Meredith Wilson  
  
"Click, click, click." The noise of Satine's heels hitting the floor echoed through the empty hall. She sighed deeply. It had been a long tiresome day, made even longer, knowing that Christian was off in London, due to his grandmother's death.  
  
The golden sun was disappearing on the horizon; soft pink and purple clouds adorned the sky. Monmartre could be beautiful sometimes, but other times it was just an obstacle. Yes Monmartre was her obstacle and the Rouge her cage.  
  
She climbed the spiral staircase, to her elephant, all the while praying the Duke would not be waiting for her. He and his nasally voice and possessive personality were the last thing she needed, while nursing her loneliness. All she wanted, and all she needed, although she was somewhat ashamed to admit it, was for Christian to be beside her, and to wrap his strong arms around her. Every night of his absence she would find herself sneaking out to his garret, and wrapping his blankets around her thin, but willowy body, and like a young adolescent woman dreaming of a man to call her own, Satine dreamt of having him back, and dreamt of curling up beside him for warmth. She even missed his light, snoring.  
  
She opened the ornate golden door. And gasped, there perched on the bed, with a bouquet of flowers and a cheeky grin on his face sat Christian. Around the room, candles set a warm passionate glow to the room, and incense was lit. Satine stood wide-eyed, a look of utter surprise on her pale visage. She then ran into his arms, oh it was so good to have him back. Christian gently kissed her neck, and brushed away a stray tear that had slipped down her cheek.  
  
" Darling what's wrong?" He whispered softly. Satine shook her head and smiled.  
  
" I'm, I'm just happy to see you. I've missed you so much." She pulled him closer. He kissed her head. " I've missed you too love."  
  
He then got up from the bed and walked over to the window, beckoning for her to follow him. She got up, her brow furrowed and head turned to the side as if trying to determine what he was going to do. Christian took her into his arms, and pressed his cheek against hers, softly starting to sing into her ear.  
  
" They were bells, on a hill, but I never heard them ringing no I never heard them at all till there was you." He looked into her eyes his own round spheres shinning with adulation.  
  
" There were birds in the sky but I never saw them winging no I never saw them at all till there was you." He twirled her around gently. She smiled, her heart melting at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Then there was music and wonderful roses, they tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew. There was love all around but I never heard it singing no I never heard it at all till there was you. No I never heard it at all, till there was you. Till there was you."  
  
He then dropped down on one knee and pulled a simple gold band out of his pocket. " Satine I know we've only been together a short time. But in that time, we have promised to love each other come what may, and I've learned that I cannot go on without you, will you marry me?" His voice shook a little with nervousness.  
  
"Christian I can't." Satine said replied sadly. "Oh" Christian whispered with disappointment and he got up slowly. Satine reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him close she leaned into him and whispered into his ear, " I can't until after opening night." Christian grinned and enveloped her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Come what may." They sang to each other, before getting lost in a kiss. 


End file.
